United States of America (R.I.P Yuri)
The United States of America, also referred to as America or the United States, is a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states and a federal district. In 2021, America lost its status as a superpower after a series of economic recessions. With America reduced to a corrupted and vulnerable shadow of her former self, the European Federation eventually replaced America as the the most powerful nation on Earth. History Age of Unrest In 2019, the United States entered a state of political and economical unrest, which began with the 2019 Religious Riots. In May of 2019, America decided to (unofficially) declare war on a new terrorist group known as Los Eternos, a drug cartel that took over Venezuela. It began with the kidnapping and murders of an American CIA agent and a British MI6 agent, as well as the kidnapping of two tourists, Carolyn Maynard and Olivia Martin. Fearing that two women would end up like the American and British spies if they weren't rescued, tourist Edward Maglio joined forces with some of his friends and the elusive British assassin known as Deathshade to rescue the hostages and destroy the cartel/terrorist group. The events of February and March of 2019 were perceived by some as the beginning of a more democratic society. However, in the eyes of various religious groups, these events seemed to spark what they called "the Age of Godlessness." A year later, in 2020, Donald Trump lost the 2020 election, having been defeated by Karen Beckford. Under Beckford, America was drastically changed; on March 19, 2021, President Beckford signed a new law that criminalized abortion worldwide: the Infant Preservation Act. This new act was notorious for two reasons: first, it overturned Roe v. Wade, the abortion precedent America had followed for years. Second, it prescribed a rather "extreme" punishment for people who have had abortions: people found guilty of abortions faced either life imprisonment without parole or the death penalty. The new law was first utilized in the infamous Carver v. Indiana ''case: '''Diamond Carver,' a young woman, was impregnated due to rape. She was able to testify and convince the courts that her baby was from a rape. In private, however, she confided to her family that she did not want to keep the baby and wanted an abortion. Persuaded by pro-choice friends to abort the child, Diamond booked an appointment at an abortion clinic, the procedure headed by a man named Patrick Hawkins. Unfortunately, Patrick was soon reported to the police for discussing a future abortion with Diamond. Diamond checked in for the appointment, but moments later police burst in and arrested both Patrick and Diamond on the spot. The court convicted both Patrick and Diamond for conspiracy to murder. Diamond cooperated with the police by testifying that several of her pro-choice friends suggested the idea of abortion to her. Consequently, Patrick was sentenced to death while Diamond and all the people who played a role in her planned abortion were sentenced to life imprisonment without the possibility of parole. On April 10th, Beckford also signed into law "Directive 66", a initiative that allows for a militarized force in the United States of America. This effectively transforms America into a police state. The year 2020 also marked the beginning of the "American Dark Ages"; the United States entered a Second Great Depression, thanks to a coup against the Chinese President Xi Jingping. Under a new anti-American government, China cut trade deals with the United States, leaving the United States in a state of economic turmoil, eventually losing its status as a superpower. Gas prices skyrocketed exponentially, various infrastructures deteriorated, and millions of Americans were out of work. Category:Nations (R.I.P Yuri)